Sangre antigua
by Neyade
Summary: -Entonces prometo no volver a repetirlo, ya sabes que mi fidelidad no puede estar en tela de juicio -le dijo el traidor a la más devota seguidora. El humor Black le hace honor a su apellido. Bella/Reg. Están todas las advertencias que he conseguido meter.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:** **Esto está escrito en respuesta al reto Advertencias, de la comunindad LiveJournal "crack and roll" (poned guiones bajos en lugar de los espacios).**

**SANGRE ANTIGUA**

Se aparece en el callejón con un chasquido. Embozada en una capa que le cubre incluso la nariz, sus pasos resuenan en la noche. Uno, dos, tres, y ahora hacia la izquierda, después de torcer a la derecha. Se agacha para pasar por un arco construido en esos tiempos en que los hombres no pasaban del metro y medio, y llega hasta donde le ha indicado Crouch.

Y le ve. Justo dónde habían quedado. Pensaba que no se presentaría, pero está bien que lo haya hecho. No le apetece jugar al gato y al ratón. No hoy, por lo menos. No con él.

-Buenas tardes, Bella -sigue teniendo esa voz de niño que tantas burlas que le ha ganado. _Buenas tardes, Bella_, le dice pareciendo un crío pero con la mirada de una esfinge.

-Hola, Regulus.

Se acercan y se dan dos besos ligeros en la mejilla, ausentes, como el protocolo manda. Se miran. Se miran fijamente durante un buen rato, pues hace ya tiempo que no coinciden, por lo menos sin llevar las máscaras. La última vez que sus miradas se cruzaron fue cinco segundos antes de que Bella saliera disparada contra una pared, impulsada por el hechizo de un auror. Y eso fue hace dos semanas.

-Cuanto tiempo -le comenta, como si estuvieran en un salón de té, sonríendo a medias-, me tienes muy descuidada últimamente, primo.

-Es el trabajo -responde él, con tono ligero-, que a veces me exige mucho.

Callan ambos durante un rato y Bella da un par de pasos más. Uno, dos, un par de pájaros echan a volar por el ruido.

-No más de lo que le puedes dar -le mira, es una mirada algo afilada y ahora ya no sonríe.

-Quizás pide más de lo que nos apetece darle en un momento dado -le dice, y en los ojos grises brilla algo que Bella nunca había visto en él (aunque, por mucho que le duela, sí en Sirius).

-Esto podría ser considerado una traición si oídos indiscretos se llegaran a enterar -le dice, luego de un rato, y Regulus la mira fijamente dejando aflorar una sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones.

-Entonces prometo no volver a repetirlo, ya sabes que mi fidelidad no puede estar en tela de juicio.

(Le dijo el traidor a la más devota seguidora).

El humor Black acostumbra a hacerle honor a su apellido.

-

-¿Vamos a tomar algo? -le pregunta, y a los veinte minutos ya están en casa de Regulus, bebiendo algo de whiskey de fuego (la bebida de los valientes, que diría Rosier).

La casa de Regulus jamás cambiaría si por él fuese, piensa Bella mientras se pasea por el minúsculo salón con el vaso en la mano. Nunca llegará a ser tan cutre como la de Snape -eso ya no sólo roza los límites de la decéncia sino que los traspasa sobradamente-, pero el grado de suntuosidad de cualquier mansión que se precie -la suya propia, para poner un ejemplo así... al azar-, hace que estas habitaciones diminutas y la cantidad de pelotas de quidditch que Regulus colgó en la pared cuando se mudó allí, queden como adornos viejos y pobres.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido últimamente? -le pregunta él, dejándose caer en un sillón, el pelo negro le cae encima de los ojos y se lo aparta con un resoplido.

-Bien, bien -roza con los dedos a un par de bludgers que se mueven, inquietas-, todo tranquilo desde que no estás. Pocos ataques, aburrido. A Malfoy le ascendieron en el Ministerio, ahora lleva corbata.

-¿A juego con los ojos?

-A veces. Creo que se las compra Narcissa, como la ropa.

-Narcissa siempre tuvo buen gusto -asiente él, sonrie a medias, se le ven los colmillos durante un segundo.

Tienen que reconocer, aunque sólo sea en su fuero interno, que los dos habían echado de menos todo esto. Las conversaciones teñidas de sonrisas y humor de ese que sólo ellos entienden, los pasos de Bella encima de la moqueta, las bludgers moviéndose agitadamente en la pared.

Es una pena que lo hayan recuperado justamente hoy.

-

Como siempre ocurre cuando se juntan, llega un momento en que ambos se callan. Por los motivos que sean, tarde o temprano acaba pasando. Se oye la respiración de Regulus, calma, y la de Bella siempre un poco más agitada, adelantándose a los acontecimientos.

Entonces uno de ellos se levanta. O los dos, depende del día. Y andan, y se rodean el uno al otro, en silencio aún. Y entonces, Regulus habla. Siempre Regulus, siempre. Tan sólo un susurro justo al lado de la oreja.

-¿Qué tal está Rodolphus?

Y la besa. Se acerca aún más a ella con esa media sonrisa que parece que nunca desaparece, deja caer los labios sobre los suyos y le rodea la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra se apoya en algún mueble, en la pared.

La cama siempre acaba siendo su destino final.

A veces se entretienen en el sillón, se muerden el cuello encima de la mesa y Regulus le mete la mano debajo la falda en la cocina, pero todos los caminos llevan a Roma y al final son las sábanas las que les reciben, cálidamente. Son las sábanas las que las manos de Bella aprietan mientras Regulus la lame de arriba abajo, las sábanas, mudas espectadoras de una faceta más de esa lucha que siempre mantienen ambos primos.

-Joder, Regulus -sisea ella.

-Como desees -le responde, servicial, antes de entrar en ella con fuerza.

-

-Oye, Bella -dice, con tono casual.

-¿Qué quieres? -le pregunta ella, mirándole por debajo de las pestañas, lánguidamente.

-¿Me vas a matar ahora o me da tiempo a fumarme un cigarrillo?

Le tiembla un poco el pulso e incluso le rehuye la mirada, y ella quisiera mirarle con la ceja levantada y preguntarle que a que viene eso, pero sólo puede sonreírle un poco. A medias, pero con orgullo, pues traidor o no por lo menos sigue siendo un Black.

Ni se le ha ocurrido suplicar.

-

Cuando a Regulus empieza a atacarle el rigor mortis, ella sigue allí. Mirándole. No ha dejado de hacerlo desde que levantó la varita y susurró la maldición.

-_Avada Kedavra_ -dijo, y de un momento a otro el cigarrillo le caía de los labios y dejaba la marca de una quemadura en las sábanas.

Y ahora levanta la mano y desliza la yema del dedo índice por encima de sus labios, y nota como esas dos rendijas grises la miran ausentemente, y por un momento cree que ha movido la mano. Por un momento, pero la cuestión es que aún nota la fuerza del rayo verde en la punta de los dedos, y eso indica que cualquier movimiento es imposible.

Se levanta, las rodillas en el colchón, y se acerca un poco más a él. Lo suficiente como para poder dejar la mano encima de su cadera y notar el hueso más afilado de lo que recordaba. Regulus había adelgazado, serían los nervios.

O quizás el no verla, que deja mella.

(Bella prefiere creer la segunda opción).

Pega la frente a la suya -fría, helada- y le pone las manos en el pecho desnudo. Si entrecierra los ojos aún parece que esté vivo.

Así que lo hace. Lo hace mientras pone los labios encima de los suyos y cuela la lengua entre ellos, rozándole los dientes.

Entrecierra los ojos cuando le susurra que fue un imbécil, _que estas cosas no se hacen, joder Regulus. _Entrecierra los ojos cuando le muerde el hombro, con fuerza, y piensa en que se le ocurrió intentar traicionarles.

Entrecierra los ojos al sentir el sudor de otro Black en su lengua y piensa que debería morderle más fuerte, para sentir también la sangre, pero recuerda lo que tantas veces le repitieron.

_La sangre sólo muere cuando la traicionan, y muerta no sirve para nada._

-Estas cosas no se hacen, joder, Regulus.


End file.
